Abduction what should have happened
by benandhadeyaio
Summary: Nathan price is in love with his child hood friend K.c
Hi my name is K.C. a 16 year old boy and I am going to work with my old friend Nathan Price the big party guy and I'm at on now and I see Nathan on the roof of a car and he is such an ass a cute hot fit ass my stupid parents are making me stay with him and his family god kill me now their on a trip in peru 2 year long trip

"hey ladies" he said to a group of girls I scoffed and I headed in the house with my friend Marisa

"Don't you and Nathan share a bathroom" she asked

"Yes" I scoffted

"have you ever seen him naked" she asked

"What Marisa... Ok once and Im just gonna tell you that is no man that is a horse" I said she gasped

"Don't you like him" she asked

"Yes and thats the problem we use to be great friends but I he does not feel the same way he is a great guy" I said with a tear in my eye she hugged me

"Ok lets party" she said we had drinks we danced and I was so drunk

"Hey nathan" I said drunk

"You are drunky" he said drunk too

"Yup Im your drunky money" I said getting balance by having hold on to his shirt he grabbed my waist

"Yup your mine" he said he then kissed me I then partied with him because Marisa was getting her Willy Wanka on

I then woke up on the front lawn on his chest he was hugging me and I saw he was shirtless a girl woke us up he did not talk to me until his dad picked us up the car ride home was scilent

"Go get your boxing gloves" Mr Price said

"The what and the what now" I said

"Boxing gloves but take a shower you both smell like alchole" he said we both went up stairs we had to share a room we did not talk to each other

"Look K.C." Nathan said

"Nathan lets not talk when were hung over I can only imagine what torture your dad has planned ok" I said getting into the shower I then entered the room Nathan was in his under wear I tried not to stare and we went down stairs we saw his dad

"Oh no" Nathan said

"What" I said

"he is gonna make us box hung over" he said

"Oh snap" I said

"I can't believe your gonna make us box hung over" he said to his dad

"You wanna drink like a man your gonna fight like a man K.C. you stay and watch" he said I sat down and his father hit him

"Hit me its not patty cake" his father said

"This is bull shit" Nathan said

"Bullshit is getting so drunk" his dad said his dad then hitter him in the gut and he vomited something snapped in me

"Ok I'm next" I said standing up

"Ok I think Nathan had enough for a little" he said I then hit him and dogged his attacks then he the pulled me close and hit me with His knee and I fell down to the floor and clenched my stomach

"Aw whats wrong can't take a punch" Mr Price said Chuckling and the he received a punch in the face by Nathan

"Ok two on One" he said punching nathan I blocked the attack and Nathan Kicked his father and then his father got balance and punched Nathan in the face I then pushed him with my body and he fell in wet dirt we then got into a fight broken up by Mrs Price

"OK nathan, K.C you two are grounded for a week" Mrs Price said

"what!" I said

"Are you serious" Nathan said

"Yes you were out all night you did not call or text your grounded" she said kissing Nathan me and him got into the room

"You want a ride to school" Nathan said

"Uh Marisa is gonna pick me up but thanks" I said changing into my out fit a long black tank top a red flannel shirt tight blue skinny jeans suspenders worn down and black and red timberland boots I then went down stairs I heard the door but before I could answer Nathan Grabbed my shoulder

"Uh hey can we talk about what happened after school" he asked

"Uh sure" I said knowing I would Find a way to avoid him I then ran to the nisan mid sized Suv and Marisa was in their looking perky

"Girl how are you so good looking you drank more then I did and I was wasted" I said

"Years of practice, now dish about Nathan" she said driving off to school

"how do you remember that you were on the table dancing to Rihanna S&M" I said as she gave me a hash brown from McDonalds and a strawberry Banna smoothie

"Well when you get drunk enough times you learn to observe the things around you" she said

"Well he wants to talk" I said she gasped

"Really" she said

"Don't get your hopes up it could be to tell me to forget the kiss" I said

"If he wanted to forget the kiss he would have told you right away" she said

"Marisa Nathan is not a virgin he has not ever looked at me he does not like me" I said

"Well you will find out tonight" she said driving into the school we then had a class with Nathan and his friend

"Ok partners for this home work will Marisa and Ethan, Todd and Stacy, Nathan and K.C." he said

"Damn" I said Under my breath

for the rest of the day I avoided Nathan he went home first when I got home I heard punk rock music

"Ok nathan Im not gonna do all the work" I said setting my stuff on my bed it seemed like he just cleaned the room

"So uh can we talk" he said

"Uh sure but can we do it while focusing on the project" I said opening my lap top

"Ok sure" he said sitting next to me I blushed

"hey did you know america gets like 200 missing children in one city in one day" I said

"Um so about last night" he said

"Oh my god" I said

"What is it my breath" he said

"No its this kid he looks like you" I said

"What no way" He said robbing my computer my phone rang

"A YO WAS UP" I said

"K.C.!" said a freaking marisa

"What happened" I said

"Please take me to the pharmacy to get a pregnancy test" she said

"Ill be their in 10" I said hanging up

"Nathan I have to go but I promise we will talk as soon as I get back in a half hour" I said

"Ok im gonna do some more research on this kid" he said I then walked to the pharmacy got a home pregnancy test and walked to Marisa's and I got their

"Ok Just pee on the stick the results will come out" I said she was taking off her pants

"Eww girl go in the bathroom ain't no body wanna see that" I said

"Ok fine" she said

"Ya nasty" I said then 2 minutes later she exited

"Its negative dodged a bullet their" she said I then left to go back home when I got their I was going through the back and I saw the price parents were having a fight a guy went out the window I then saw a guy pull out a gun and he shot mrs Pice I covered y mouth so I would not scream in terror then a guy knocked me down I tried to get the upper hand but he had me at gun point and he took me inside I saw mr princes dead body the guy was about to kill me but Nathan came he went on a rampage and killed the guy who had me at gun point and the house exploded


End file.
